Oh No You Didn't
by iDonut
Summary: Welcome to the official gossip blog of Konoha high school. I will not reveal who I am. I am just here to spread the gossip. Much love, Scandalous xoxo. SasuSaku - AU - Please R&R - Rated T for some language - ShikaTema and other side pairings
1. A New Start

**A/N: **AU - SasuSaku - High School Fic - Please R&R - I know, it's another high school fic. You either love them or you hate them. But I cannot resist, I had to write it. And I know there would be stories similar to this, but I swear that I came up with this plot myself, no matter how similar it may be with other stories. Pinky promise. The layout might be very similar to some other stories......

**Rating:** T for minor language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Welcome to the official gossip blog of Konoha high school. I will not reveal who I am. I am just here to spread the gossip. Much love, Scandalous xoxo.

* * *

**Blog:** Oh no you didn't

**Title:** A new year

**Location:** Home

**Mood:** Bitchy

**Posted by:**Scandalous

**Subject:  
**Welcome, members of Konoha high school. I am sure that most of you are here reading this because you have received an email in your newly made school web accounts. May I suggest that you use those emails wisely as with those accounts, you can receive daily updates of gossip within the school, all the scandals and dramas that are juicy, hot and down right embarrassing. Or you could just access this blog and they will be posted here too, names included -wink wink-.

So, just a few notes. I will not reveal who I am, but be warned, I see everything. I know everything. There is no secrets. Please to not send me hollow threats, they don't work. But other then that, enjoy the scandal.

Scared? Change schools. No one will escape from me. I know everything. Seriously. Don't believe me? Here are a few things that happened over the holidays. Not that interesting, but it proves that I know E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G.

_1. Sakura Hurano worked in a library. Who works in librarys these days? Boring much? One piece of advice for you darling. Get. A. Life. You are never going to get a boyfriend if you stay in that hole._

_2. Naruto ate too much ramen and got food poisoning. I told you he was going to die from ramen one day, hopefully the day comes sooner. Hospital records says that it is his fourth time in hospital for the same reason._

_3. Sasuke Uchiha had a fight with his brother, Itachi. They both argue like little bitches. Itachi would also be the new chemistry teacher in this school. Girls, he is one hot piece of ass._

_4. Hinata Hyunga wrote a dozen love letters, none of them were ever sent. Honey, please send them or I will reveal them on this site._

_5. Ino gained 5 pounds and refused to go anywhere and starved herself till she lost it. Fatty, that would teach you for eating too much chocolate when you boyfriend dumped you. Can't blame him though._

_6. Karin hooked up with seven guys. Slut. Might want to check for HIV honey._

_7. The sand siblings now moved to Konoha. Rich brats. Welcome to the jungle guys. Hope you enjoy your stay._

_8. Shikamaru Nara slept most of the day and was woken up by his mother throwing his underwear at him. Dude, stop wearing floral boxers. They. Are. Too. Girly. Honestly._

Need to know more? Check in tomorrow and I will promise you that there will be more juice waiting for you.

For now,

Love, Scandalous..

xoxo

------------------

**COMMENTS:**

**From:** Blonde13itch  
Hey! How did you know I gained 5 pounds over the holidays? Who are you, a stalker?

**Reply from:**Scandalous  
I told you, I know EVERYTHING. Honey, you lost the weight yet?

**Reply from:** Blonde13itch  
Seriously, you need a life.

**Reply from:**Scandalous  
So do you. Stop sitting in your room eating chocolate then. Hypocrite.

xXxXx

**From:**Pinkybabe  
Excuse me, I_** will **_get a boyfriend. Just. You. Wait. Biatch.

**Reply from:**Scandalous  
If it makes you sleep at night, darling.

xXxXx

**From:**Redhairedhottie  
I do not have HIV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Proves you wrong! HA!

**Reply from:**Scandalous  
Never said you did. I only suggest that you get yourself checked. You never know. You never know.

* * *

"Oh my god, have you seen that blog?" Ino gasped at me, her eyes were wide open. Her blond hair was messy and her outfit, mismatched. She looked around frantically, "I think everyone already read that blog already. What am I going to do? Everyone knows that I gained weight, maybe I should go anorexic."

"Ino," I told her, "That is just stupid. Who cares if you gained weight?" It is so stupid to be freaking out about such a stupid little post like that. It wasn't even that much of a big deal, everyone gain weight, it just effect people differently. Ino, obviously thought it was the end of the world.

"I do." She wailed, "No one is meant to know!"

"Well everyone knows now," I mumbled, I could hear everyone else around me talking quietly about the same thing we were talking about. That blog. That damn blog. It was all it's fault. If that person never wrote something like that, people would be calm and normal instead of all freaking out and running around headless chickens. Now people just walk past us and talk loudly as if we cannot hear them.

"Oi Ino, did you really gain weight?" A rather immature boy who was in the year below us yelled out rather rudely, his little friends beside him snickered and gave him a high five. Ino turned bright red and ran off into the girls bathroom, I just stood still, glaring intensely at that little brat. He needs to get a bash.

"Oh wow, you think your so cool eh?" I told him in the coldest voice I could, "Well how about you go mock someone your gender and our size?"

"Like?" one of his other friends who had spiked up black hair and a annoying face yelled out from where they were standing. "At least she had a boyfriend. Your going to be a virgin forever. Haha."

_Oh these kids are going down._

"Excuse me brat? Who exactly do you think you are, talking to your seniors like that?" my voice was getting more and more high pitched, I could feel my face heating up as everyone in the hallway looked at me.

"Um. God?" his smart ass reply was a lame attempt to bum me out. He needs more experience.

"Well guess what, I am also atheist. God isn't real, nice try though." They are really starting to piss me off, I swear I was never such a brat when I was young.

"Sakuraaaaa!!" A high pitched wail came from the end of the long hallway toward where I am standing, I winced down the hallway to catch what was screaming at me with such a terrifying noise.

It was Naruto.

"You read it? Everyone read it!! What should I do???" Like the rest of us, he was freaking out about the same thing. Poor him, it isn't his fault that all he know how to cook is ramen. Maybe he needs to invest in cooking lessons, wait, he would just burn the classroom down, scratch that idea.

"Well, one, stop eating as much ramen. And two, stop yelling."

"Oh, sorry Sakura-Chan."

"It's all good." To be perfectly honest, nothing is good at the moment. I had like three people come up to me and asked me about what it was like working in the library. It isn't that interesting! Get over it. Ino has been spending the whole day freaking about her weight and asking me if her butt looked big in the new jeans she bought. They actually did look big, even though I didn't tell her.

Sasuke didn't even show up, much to my disappointment. After having such a shit day, I wish I could just look at his pretty face. Karin showed up though, much to my dissapointment as well. She is not exactly my most favourite person in the world, she is actually one of my least favourite people in the world. Her and her slutty attitude and messy red hair. Who does she think she is? That bitch.

* * *

Everyone in this school was gathered into the large gym and forced to sit on the floor, the headmaster looked down at us with a serious look on her face, lifting her hand up as an indication for us all to shut up. Everyone was quiet immediately.

"As you all know, this is the first day of a new year." she nodded, "I would want this year to be as successful as possibly, that means that I expect all of you to achieve to the best of your abilities and that you all have an enjoyable time here. Also a bit of house keeping, no facebook or any other social networking sites is allowed on school computers. No texting in class and no littering around the school. Respect that workers in the dorms as they will report any misbehaving that occur around the dorms. Anyone with more than one warning would be sent down to me and I would have to deal with you personally."

**Bla bla bla, I heard this all last year.**

"Do any of the teachers have anything to say?"

No one came forward to say anything. The blog also went unmentioned.

"Good, I expect all of you to have your timetables by now. You can have a twenty minute break and then I expect all of you to be in your second period classes. Have a good year and I hope I don't see any of you in my office any time soon." after her relatively short speech, she strides off the stage and though the back door. Teachers lets us out in rows, students all squeezing around the door, wanting to leave the gym as quickly as possible.

And I found myself beside Shikamaru.

"Pssh....you in all the advanced classes this year?" he whispered to me in a low voice. I just rolled my eyes. Why did he care anyway?

"Of course I am, dumbass." Did he underestimated my abilities? Of course I got into the advanced classes, there is no way that I am spending time with those retards in the normal classes.

"Good. I will be in a lot of you classes then." He mumbled "troublesome" and then walked off into the flood of people. The hallway looked rather dangerous as crowds of people made their way into one direction. You would see a blur of blue and white, the color of our uniform.

_Oh.....shit...._

"Um, yay?" I replied sarcastically to no one in particular. Shikamaru pissed me off cause he always comes first in class. I always come second, no matter how hard I tried, he always beats me. Always.

And its annoying. Why is he so smart? It isn't fair. It really isn't.

* * *

_Sakura Hurano's timetable:_

**Subjects:**

ADV Chem - Itachi  
ADV Maths with Stats - Asuma  
ADV Biology - Shizune  
ADV Physics - Kakashi  
English - Kurenai  
History - Konan  
Tech - Kotetsu and Izumo  
PE - Gai

**Monday:** Chem, Bio, Maths, English  
**Tuesday:** PE, Maths, Physics, Tech  
**Wednesday:** English, Chem, Tech, Bio  
**Thursday:** Physics, Chem, Maths, History  
**Friday:** History, Bio, English, Physics

**Tutor: **Kakashi

One comment, **holy shit**.

History? Are you freaking kidding me?

I cannot do history, have you seen me sitting in front of my desk trying to remember the names of various United States presidents? Have you? No you havn't, but if you have, you would know that I am a complete and utter disaster when it comes to history. Those facts just does not process through my brain in the way that it was meant to. I cannot remember anything. Ever.

Hinata better be in my class this year or else I'm screwed. Really screwed.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Ah, the school bell. Telling everyone that it was time to go to class and that if they don't arrive their early enough, the teacher will get mad. It was like a little reminder for all those people who were still wandering around the school for various unimportant reasons.

Not that I was ever late. I'm a good girl.

* * *

**Blog:** Oh no you didn't

**Title:** Oh, the attention.

**Location:** In your school

**Mood:** Amused

**Posted by:** Scandalous

**Subject: **  
Ah, all the attention I have received on the first day. I never knew you would all make such a huge fuss about me. I also expected the headmaster to mention me in assembly. Apparently not then. Don't worry headmaster, I would give you something to mention me about.

Just you wait.

Keep talking about me guys, I like the attention. It makes me feel more important, which obviously, I am.

Thank you girls, Ino, Sakura and Karin for the lovely comments you left for me. They were lovely and encouraging.

Now, onto the good stuff.

_Sasuke was too chicken to go to school, partly cause his hot brother now works here._

_Ino's butt looked huge in her jeans and yet, Sakura lied to her to make her feel better. Well honey, I am not going to lie to you. Never. Ever. Wear. Those. Jeans. Again. Stop toturing the jeans. Please, I pray for them at night._

_Sakura and Shikamaru and yet in most of each others classes again. Wonder when they are actually going to hook up? Bound to happen sometime..._

_What happened to Karin.s hair? O.M.F.G. Pu-leez. Get rid of that mullet, those were so 60's. Did you get your hair cut by a five year old?_

_Tenten was caught cutting herself in the girls bathroom. Honey, if you want to do that, do it at home. We don't want blood in the bathrooms. Thank you._

_The three new kids were welcomed with open arms. Have no goss about them, yet._

_Kakashi and Shizune were getting flirty in the staff room. Get a room guys. I wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi-Shizune babies start popping out._

Oh, juicy..

Love, Scandalous

xoxo

_-----------------------_

**COMMENTS:**

**From:**Weaponslvr  
I was so not cutting myself. What are you talking about?

**Reply from:** Scandalous  
One piece of advice, foundation and concealer would hide the wounds and scars. Make sure they don't get infected though.

xXxXx

**From:** Blonde13itch  
My butt did not look big!!!! Sakura would never lie!

**Reply from:** Scandalous  
Honey, friends do lie as well. You butt did look big, trust me, I would NEVER lie to you.

xXxXx

**From:**iPiggy  
I do not appreciate you spreading rumours about students as well as staff members. Please stop these immature actions.

**Reply from:** Scandalous  
Sorry Shizune. They are not "rumours", they are the truth.  
Also, I would not stop any actions. It is fun.

xXxXx

* * *

**From:** Blonde13itch  
**To:** Pinkybabe  
**Title:** How could you?

How could you lie to me when I asked you if my butt look big or not in those jeans?

I hate you. We are so over.

xXxXx

**From:** Pinkybabe  
**To:** Blonde13itch  
**Title:** RE: How could you?

I was being nice since you were in such a bad mood about the blog.

Fine! I was just being nice to stop your stop esteem from hitting rock bottom.

Whatever, email me when you got over it.

xXxXx

**From:** Blonde13itch  
**To:** Pinkybabe  
**Title:** RE: How could you?

I got over it.

Who is that blogger anyway? Your smart, figure it out.

xXxXx

**From:** Pinkybabe  
**To:** Blonde13itch  
**Title:** RE: How could you?

No idea, but whoever it is, he/she/it is going _down_.

Seriously.

xXxXx

* * *

**A/N:** Should I continue it? I swear this would not be one of those usual high school internet blogging gossip stories. I promise. The next chapters would be longer.

Please review. I do appresciate feedback.

Also, anyone wants to beta this story?

**_iDonut_**

**_P.s: Wish me luck for my school prom tonight =D_**


	2. Lets All Pass Notes In Class

**A/N:**Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I had an awesome time at the prom, I just wished my dress wasn't so long since people keep standing on it when I was dancing. Also, hairspray and swimming isn't the best combination for your hair. You learn something new everyday. Thanks for the person who pointed out that I had a few grammar and punctuation mistakes, I realise that my writing isn't the most accurate and I will try and proof read but I do miss things out. I also realised the amount of spelling mistakes I had in the previous chapter. I am so sorry about that, I will change it when I can..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Bold is Sakura**

_Italics is Ino_

* * *

**Let's all pass notes in class**

_Wednesday, period one:_

"I expect all of you students to have finish reading Jane Erye by the end of next week. It is a very good book and we will be studying it in class for our next topic. For now, I want all of you to get out your written short story for me to check that you have completed your homework, any incomplete homework would be reported to your dean and you would be dealt with. Do you all understand?" Kurenai-sensei's voice was as distant as the tree outside the classroom that happened to be blocked by the lamp post. It was autumn and the leafs were all orange and piled into a bunch on the ground. The gardener of the school walked around with a giant rack, scooping it all into a wheelbarrow.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei." Everyone else in the class was just as equally unenthusiastic as I was, it made me feel a little bit better that I was not the only one who was willing to kill in order get out of class. English was never one of my strongest subject, all the metaphors and similes were too much for me to handle. Give me a mathematical formula over that any day and would be die a happy women.

"I am coming to check your work now." Sensei warned, picking up her book that was lying peacefully on her table and began walking around the room, ticking people's names off. Ino who sat beside me shifted a little. In front of us sat Tenten and Hinata, then Naruto and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji sat beside us, on the other side was Neji and Kiba, the Shino and Lee, Temari sat alone while her two bothers sat at their own desk. They looked forward, not saying a single word unless the teach asks, they all speak with a heavy accent that no one could really recognize. I said French, Ino said German. Neji told us that we were both retards.

While Kurenai-sensei was walking around the room, ticking people off the list while looking closely at the students homework, Ino ripped off a small piece of paper from her empty book and start scibbling something down with her neon purple pen, I didn't even know you could by a pen with ink that color. I look curiously, knowing Ino, it would probably be another note.

And it was.

* * *

_Sakura, have you found out who it was yet???? Have you? HAVE YOU??_

**No.**

_AHH. I thought someone as smart as you supposedly are should have figured it out already._

**One, I have a life. Two, the person obviously know that someone would try and hack their account. They wouldn't be so stupid you know. Smart one.**

* * *

"Girls, your work?" Sensei's voice was gentle with a sharp edge. She looked at the two of us carefully with her dark and clever eyes, Ino pulled the note away from the desk so that it was covered by the table and sitting on her lap carefully, away from the teachers view.

"Here it is, sensei." Ino shifted through her book and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. Sensei looked at it with a hint of disapproval at the state of her work, but ticked her off anyway. I was still trying to find my work under all the pieces of paper in my folder. I kept all my current notes in a giant folder while keeping all my old notes at home. It made life a lot easier than carrying four giant folders around everyday.

"Here it is, sensei." After flipping through all my notes, I finally found my short story underneath my biology work. How it even got there? I have no idea.

"Good job girls." she looked at us, as if to tell us to behave before walking off. Ino looked at me with a small smile.

Tenten turned around once sensei walks off, "You guys heard of the rumour?" Hinata turned around as well, looking at me in the eye. Her eyes gave me a small chill down my spine, it was a pale shade of lavender that also look silver, she had those eyes that makes you forget about what you were just about to say.

"You mean the one about you cutting yourself?" Ino obviously didn't think about what she was saying. Tenten cringed a bit while Hinata gave me a irritated look, indicating that Ino was being dumb and insensitive again.

"Yeah, that one." Tenten's voice was as quiet as ever. Hinata glared at Ino with so much intensity that I was shocked myself.

"It is true?" I asked carefully, I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I wanted her to know that I am seriously concerned and that I am there to help.

"Yeah it is true." but then she added on quickly. "But I can explain." She looked so frail, if only we could help her with what she is going through at the moment.

"Well, my family has been going through a rough patch lately, and everything has been so stressful. So..."

"Girl, we are so taking you on a shopping spree, you need to get a new wardrobe, and that will change your style and attitude. It is time to get out of your dark clothes and change into brighter, more happy clothes. Okay?" Ino's credit card was endless. Her family owned like some plant company. To her, shopping is the cure for everything. Even cancer.

Tenten smiled uncertainly before turning back around once Hinata nudged her in the ribs, indicating that the teacher was watching with a disapproved look.

* * *

_You have a life? Really. I did not know that. Anyway, I am waiting for you to solve it out. I'm waiting..._

**Bitch. Of course I have a life. Be patient women. I am sure I will solve it eventually, that is if Shikamaru don't solve it before me, but the chance of him solving anything is not exactly high since he is generally to lazy to do anything. So therefore I should be able to solve it soon. Maybe.**

_Was it really nessesary to write so much?_

**Yes.**

_Your too brainy, or you try to be too brainy. Stop writing so much. Ever heard of simple language?_

**Of course I have, you mean the way a five year old writes, also the way you write?**

_You trying to insult my smartness?_

**You have any?**

_Of course, just because I don't get top marks doesn't mean I am stupid. At least I beat Naruto._

**Naruto..........you should feel.........proud of that......achievement....**

_I do feel proud. At least I am not paranoid all day that Shikamaru might beat me._

**Okay, not might. He will beat me. He always does.**

_Positive._

**Very.**

_Come on. This problem is URGENT. Don't you see the effects on Tenten? She will be going through one eyeliner each week at this rate. Hinata is more uptight than usual. This is BAD? Do you not feel the bad aura coming off them?_

**No.**

_You are so insensitive._

**I know.**

_You pick the wrong time to write short answers._

**So?**

_Just stating._

**Boring.**

_Your a bitch. I hate you._

**Don't worry. I hate you too. **

* * *

**Blog:** Oh no you didn't

**Title:** Third day

**Location:** Home

**Mood:** Bored

**Posted by:**Scandalous

**Subject:  
**

Out of all the things you could do in class such as throwing stuff at the teacher and sleeping, you girls pass notes. You know how boring that is? It is like going to the pool and sitting on the side lines watching because you can't swim. Passing notes is basically everyday school activity. There is nothing special about it, people do it all the time. The teachers know you do it, but they don't catch you because they use to pass note then they were young as well. They know all your tricks, those teachers. Don't try to fool them.

Sakura made a good point though, my identity is kept safe. People have tried to hack my account before, it won't work.

But, back to good stuff.

_Tenten's eyeliner is getting darker. I told you she was emo. Also, honey it is summer. Why are you wearing hoodies? Trying to cover up something?_

_Itachi is HOT. He seriously is, he is also young. So maybe one of you female students would be able to get lucky with him in the dark room -wink-_

_Temari proved herself to be one smart cookie. Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji and Sasuke. Watch out._

_Wonder if Temari's brother Kankuro and Gaara are both gay. They seem to have got themselves into their sisters make up bag._

_Ino is officially the second dumbest senior in the school. Naruto being number one. She even admited it herself._

Another day has gone past.

Love, Scandalous

xoxo

--------------------

**COMMENTS:**

**From:**iFan  
My brothers are not gay. You son of a bitch.

**Reply From:** Scandalous  
If you say so. Dear.

**Reply From:**iFan  
DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!! Also, thanks for calling me a smart cookie. I am not a cookie, the last time I checked, eating another human being is cannibalism.

**Reply From:** Scandalous  
Your welcome.

xXxXx

**From:**Pinkybabe  
How do you know what we wrote on those notes?

**Reply From:** Scandalous  
I know everything. Remember?

**Reply From:**Pinkybabe  
Your such a stalker.

xXxXx

**From:**Weaponslvr  
Maybe because I love hoodies?

**Reply from:** Scandalous  
Whatever you say isn't going to change the truth.

xXxXx

**From:**Sakequeen  
It is inapropriate for you to not only be revealing the students online, but also making fun of the staff members. I would like you to stop you activities right now.

**Reply From:** Scandalous  
Aww. Your no fun. Besides, I wasn't making fun of him, I was COMPLIMENTING him. He is HOT.

* * *

_Thursday, period three:_

Maths is so boring, not as boring as english, but still boring. There is only three people in the class, that means that everything we say can be heard by the other members in the classroom. That also means that it makes talking to Shikamaru very hard since that new girl was here. Temari was her name, and she had proved herself to be one smart girl. Here are the current rankings:

Number one: Shikamaru (Surprise there)

Number two: Temari (She took my spot!!)

Number three: Sakura (Last place. What a loser)

To be a pain, Asuma decided that he would like to pick on me when I zone out, it is as if I get a look on my face everytime I leave the read world and enter my mind of rainbows and butterflies. I never use to zone out in class, but it seems that I have been doing it a lot more often ever since school started. History was the only subject that I use to not concentrate in since I knew that no matter what, I was always going to fail. So what was the point in listening?

Shikamaru sat at the table beside me, he was also zoning out. Temari sat on my other side on a seperate table as well. She was in deep concentration, with her books and pencil case scattered accross the table. Beside her was a small fan that she seem to carry everywhere she goes. I wondered about the importance of the fan to her, maybe I could ask her about it someday.

"Sakura, please explain the answer on the board." Asuma-sensei once again knocked me out of my day dream, except this time it was actually about maths. Okay, not quite...but it was about my maths _classmates_. Close enough.

_Um.............this is bad...._

"I think it is....." It was pretty obvious that I didn't know the answer since I wasn't even listening. I pretended that I was thinking very hard. Sensei just sighed and went, "Shikamaru. Answer?"

And Shikamaru answered it corrently. Like always. How can he know the answer when he is clearly zoned out, like me?

"Well, I have some things I need to deal with. I will leave the three of you in here by yourself. Please work on exercise three, questions one, two, three and six." Asuma's voice was tired, he looked at us before leaving the classroom, a gust of wind came into the room when the door was opened, leaving papers everywhere. Asume groaned and stormed out of the classroom, leaving all his paperwork still on the ground. The three of us just looked at each other before flipping out textbooks to the right pages.

While working through the questions, I realised that I was stuck.

* * *

**Oi, Shikamaru**

_What?_

**What is the answer for question three?**

_The teacher is here, you can talk you know._

**That girl would be able to hear us.**

_The girl has a name._

**Whatever, since when did you get so defensive about someone else?**

_What?_

**Never mind. Just tell me the answer.**

_It is 0._

**Thats it?**

_Yes._

**Wow, I could have so figured that out myself.**

_Then why did you ask me for the answer?_

**Cause.........shut up..**

What you guys passing notes about?

**Wow, you talk.**

Of course I talk.

_We were talking about question three._

Okay. Maths..... Who talks about maths when sensei is out of the classroom? Also, what is it like to have two people in a class? That is, until I arrived..

_I know, we are both boring people._

**Speak for yourself, Shikamaru.**

_It is interesting having two people in a class. You get picked on a lot. Seriously. A LOT. Not that we get picked on any less right now._

Thats.......not cool. Why do so little people do maths?

_Advanced Maths. That is the difference. Most people can only do normal maths._

**So, how you liking this place?**

_Just change the subject, Sakura._

It's..different, thats for sure...

**You like it though?**

Yeah, I will make my decision once I see the shopping mall.

_Women are so troublesome. Why do you like shopping so much?_

**Why do you like sleeping so much then?**

o.0" I like sleeping...

_See, there are girls who actually sleep._

**Stop trying to comment on my lack of sleep!!**

_Maybe if you slept more, you would be less cranky._

**Anyway, ignore Shikamaru. You want to go shopping with me and my friends this weekend? We can show you all the hot spots in town.**

Sure. That sounds cool. I would have to tell my brothers though.

_Why do you have to tell your brothers?_

Well. He is like the boss of the family. There is no point in arguing with him.

_Sounds..............interesting?_

Very.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. This took so long to be rewritten and improved. When I first wrote this chapter, it didn't feel right. Then I went back and rewrote it a little bit. Now I think it is all good.

Please Review.

iDonut


	3. Lunch Times Are Always The Best

**A/N: **About the identity of "Scandalous", that is going to be revealed on the last chapter of this story, so that is quite a long way away. I already have an idea about who it is, but it could be anyone. ;)

Sorry about the late update. I just got back from my holiday and school just started again. I have my exams soon, so updates won't be as frequent as possible during this period.

This is a shorter chapter. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Lunch Times Are Always The Best**

Temari followed me slowly towards the lunch room with a rather fazed look on her face, her bag is hanging casually off her right shoulder as she gathered in her surroundings. People looked at us as we walked into the lunch room together, the attention we received was rather awkward, the constant stare from people that I don't even know burned my back as I walked past them. My normal table is located in the left hand corner of the rather large room, it was a nice, medium sized table that fits just enough people with a few extra seats to spare just in case someone decides to join us for a day or two.

I could already see the guys sitting on the two tables that they managed to push together. Our year group is small, and therefore pretty tight-knit. Since we are the seniors of this school, everyone knows us. It is surprising that the "jocks" manage to sit on the same table as the "nerds". The weird thing was, at lunch time, the boys and girls are always seperated. Always.

"Why does everyone in our year get along so well?" Temari whispered, looking around. She seemed surprised, wonder what her old school was like. Maybe she grew up in a school where everyone had their own little groups, like in the movies.

"We were the foundation students. So basically, we were the only students here when the school first started. Then as each year go by, the more students there are at this school. That is why our year stayed small while all the younger years seem to expand like a sponge in water." I explained.

"A sponge...in water?" She looked at me weirdly, and I admit, that was a really bad example. Kurenai sensei would be so ashamed of me.

"Ignore that. Told you I sucked at English."

"Okay." She didn't argue.

"Well, go get whatever food you want to eat." I pointed out all the food choices we had in this cafeteria. To be honest, there wasn't much. There was that ramen bar that everyone likes. That was the most popular option. There was also the vegetarian bar and the other stuff.

Everyone at my table looked at me when I came walking towards them with Temari tagging behind me. Ino raised an eyebrow as if she was asking "What have you found out?". Hinata just looked straight down at her vegetarian food. She was the only vegetarian in our year, maybe even in our whole school.

"That stuff good?" I pointed at Hinata's vegetarian lasagna. I was considering getting something different today. Maybe some ravioli..I can never make my mind up, that is what people get annoyed at me about the most. It is always like "I want that........or maybe that......or."

But they all love me, deep deep down inside their dark hearts, somewhere hidden in the corner.

"Yeah...." Hinata never had much of an opinion. That is what people like about her, she don't say anything mean. That is what Ino is there for. Ino is the type of person that would go "You look fat in thise jeans, can I have them?"

"Rabbit food." Tenten commented jokingly, pointing at the meal in front of Hinata. "I am a cannibal."

"Cannibal?" Temari stated, looking at the group of us rather weirdly. She must be thinking that the group of us are completely mental.

"I think she meant carnivore." Hinata added quietly.

"Whoops." Tenten added, laughing loudly.

"That makes more sense." She seemed more relaxed now. That was good, we don't want more people thinking how weird we are.

"So, what do you guys think about shopping this weekend?"

"Good."

"Where?"

"That really cool outlet mall."

"Awesome."

"I'll drive." I told them. They should be able to fit into my car. Can't wait till saturday. It is only Thursday. Damn.

"Sakura! Come here." I heard Naruto's voice. This better be good.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

"Sasuke!!" Naruto's voice travelled very quickly towards me, before I even had a chance to respond, I found myself being dragged across the lunchroom with Naruto muttering something in a very excited tone.

"What Naruto?" I was not in the mood for this. Not only was I placed in the normal maths class instead of the advanced, I was also in my brothers chemistry class. As in, my brother is the teacher. Not cool.

"You need to meet Sakura-Chan!" Why is he so excited about me meeting this girl. She is in most of my classes anyway, I know a little about her. Smart. Pink Hair. Advanced maths. Loud. Weird. Advanced maths. That made me mad. How come that girl with pink hair, got into advanced maths when I didn't? How is that fair?

"Why?"

"Because.." Naruto started using that annoying, whining voice. "You just have to. You will like her."

I seriously doubt that. I don't like many people, especially girls. A pink haired girl in fact.

"Sakura-chan!" Oh shit. He is calling her over. Where is the nearest corner for me to run to?

The pink haired freak came walking towards us. I found myself staring at her, not because she was particularly pretty or anything, it was just her hair...it's so...pink. But she wasn't so bad looking either, she had curves that was still developing. Her body was in between the tween and adult stages. She looked nice, with her long wavy hair tied up, her uniform was worn out unlike all the younger students who had stiff, new uniform. Her skirt was shorter than most, she had obviously grown out of her uniform quite nicely.

"Sasuke. It is not nice to stare." Naruto pointed out with his usual bluntness. Apparently, the look on my face made him fall down laughing. I really don't see what was funny. Thankfully, Sakura also looked at him as if he had a problem.

"Is there any reason you bought me here, Naruto?" Her voice was calm. She didn't even look at me, maybe she isn't one of those fangirls after all.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

Oh. My. God.

I am standing beside Sasuke Uchiha.

Okay. Calm down Sakura.

"Is there any reason you bought me here, Naruto?" I asked the blond haired boy who happened to be laughing his head off on the ground right now. He didn't seem to hear me.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha..." Naruto finally showed some sign of calming down, minutes later, after the whole school began to stare, he calmed down and sat up. He looked around at everyone before facing Sasuke and I.

"Well. Sakura-chan," he began, "This is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Sakura-chan."

"Last time I checked, retard, we already knew each other." Sasuke stated coldly, glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah. Exactly." All I could do is agree.

"Well. Sasuke has been ranting on about how unfair it was that he didn't get into advanced maths. So, I thought, how about Sakura-chan tutor him?" Naruto smiled at the two of us. We both just stared back for a while.

_He didn't just say that._

But he did. Judging by Sasuke's expression. He was equally as shocked. His eyes was fixed on Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke manage to say while I just stood there, staring at Naruto, not knowing whether to thank him or to hit him over the head. I think I would like to hit him over the head, he deserved it after all those times he decided to embarrass me in different situations.

Sasuke however, managed to hit him over the head before I did. It probably hurt a lot too. Sasuke was strong, I mean, look at those arms. I just daydream about the day when he would wrap those strong arms around, how nice it would feel to be in his embrace.

"Oi. What was that for? I am trying to help you." Naruto was once again, confused.

"You would think that if I needed a tutor, I would get Shikamaru." Sasuke hissed, obviously pissed off at Naruto. I don't understand, what is so bad about me tutoring him? Maybe he hates me.

"Shikamaru? Ah ha ha ha ha..."

**BAM!** Naruto was hit in the head, again.

"Shikamaru is......you would think.........he is.....too...........lazy to tutor anyone. He would fall asleep while tutoring you." Naruto manage to choke out between laughter's.

This boy has got a point.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ino asked me as I approached the table. The rest just stared up from their food. Temari seemed to be getting along pretty well with the group of them. That was always comforting.

"Oh nothing. Naruto wants me to tutor Sasuke." I am trying to make it sound like not much of a big deal. It wasn't working. Hinata let out a small, excited squeal.

"And? Are you?" Ino always wanted to know more. She stared at me with huge eyes, Hinata and TenTen both did the same thing as well. Jesus, what is wrong with them?

"Yes. I am going to tutor him tomorrow after school in the library." I try to sound bored, but really, I was dancing around in my head. "But right now, I need to get some food."

I stormed off into the direction of the vegetarian lasagna. I really need some food right now, I also need to get away from my friends so I could think by myself.

I am tutoring Sasuke. The hottest, most popular guy in this whole school. Basically, every girl in the years below us have a crush on him. The girls in my years, they are immune to his looks. Well, I am not, but the rest are. Tenten, Ino and Hinata couldn't care less about him, and Temari didn't seem like the type of go all fangirl over some guy.

* * *

**Blog:** Oh no you didn't

**Title:** Lunch

**Location:** Home

**Mood:** Amused

**Posted by:**Scandalous

**Subject:  
**Don't you just love a good love story? I mean, all the cheating, heartbreak, bitching, slapping, kicking, punching, hating, kissing? The whole she-bang?

Well, the senior students this year will be in for a ride. I mean, I can just list a whole bunch of events where something is bound to go WRONG. As in, really wrong. Really really really wrong.

1. Graduation, all the tears, the leaving, the goodbyes and the secrets such as "I slept with you boyfriend when you were in Hawaii last summer" that might come out. Oh...the scandel. Can't wait.

2. The prom. All the girls love the prom. However, there are those girls that have huge tantrums because there dress isn't the right colour, the hair doesn't look right, some bitch spilled orange juice on their dress. Something will happen, just wait.

3. The senior trip. I mean, you are basically stuck with the group of them for a week. Fun fun. Lots of games of truth and dare, I must say.

_Now, onto the scandel._

_1. Sakura is tutoring Sasuke. I totally laughed out loud in my head when I heard that. The windgy bitch finally stopped windging and got himself a tutor. Wait, he didn't find the tutor, his friend NARUTO found him a tutor. Shaming. What a disgrace to the Uchiha name._

_2. Tenten has finally came out of the closet......as........a.......Cannibal. Ew. Watch out little boys, emo girl is coming to eat you. AH HA HA HA._

_3. Kankuro and Gaara wears their sisters make up. Shaming. Shame on you boys. SHAME._

_4. Temari has joined the infamous four. Now, it is a fivesome (I make up words. Have a problem with that, biatch?)._

_5. Omg. I totally forgot about Karin lately. What have that bitch been up to? Haven't seen her around at school for a while. Maybe she died? Hopefully._

That is it.

Love, Scandalous..

xoxo

------------------

**COMMENTS:**

**From: Weaponslvr**  
Why do you like to pick on the same people?

**Reply from:**Scandalous  
Because it is just so easy.

xXxXx

**From:** Blonde13itch  
Stop being mean to my friends.

**Reply from:**Scandalous  
Stop caring.

xXxXx

**From:**Pinkybabe  
Stop being mean to Sasuke.

**Reply from:**Scandalous  
Whatever. His brother is hotter.

**Reply from:** Pinkybabe  
Is not.

**Reply from:** Scandalous  
Meh.

xXxXx

**From:**Redhairedhottie  
I AM STILL ALIVE!

**Reply from:**Scandalous  
What a shame.

xXxXx

* * *

**Pinkybabe:** Oi, Ino. What time are we meeting up on Saturday?

**Blond13itch: **No idea. Ask Hinata.

**Whiteeyedgirl:** How about.....10am?

**iFan**: Sounds good.

**Weaponslvr: **Cool. Who drive?

**Pinkybabe: **Me.

**Blond13itch: **Damn. We are so going to crash.

**Pinkybabe**: You don't trust my driving?

**Whiteeyedgirl: **I trust your driving.

**Pinkybabe:** Thanks Hinata. Your sweet. Ino, you suck.

**iFan: **.............

**Blond13itch: **You face sucks.

**Pinkybabe:** At least I got a face.

**Blond13itch:** I HAVE A FACE.

**Pinkybabe: **Thats what you call it?

**Weaponslvr:** ....................

* * *

**A/N:** Finally finished. Sorry about the late update and the short chapter. I have been really busy lately. My teachers decided that since we had exams soon, they should give MORE homework.

There is probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter. Sorry about that, I will edit it when I can.

I also changed my pen name because I got sick my old one.

Please review.

Thanks for reading.

3


End file.
